Below the Surface
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Severus Snape decided to go for a swim in the Black Lake. Someone spies on him. Contains a tiny bit of slash.


Disclaimer/u: I own nothing.

'blah' means thoughts

"Below the Surface"

The Black Lake was refreshing. He was glad it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and the first and second years were bogged down with a ton of Potions homework; he had made sure of that. He wasn't that strong of a swimmer anymore, but he took a potion to fix that. He knew as long as he stayed close to the surface the Slytherins couldn't see him. The Gryffindors couldn't see him as their tower faced the Pitch. The Ravenclaws were unlikely to look at the lake, but they did have a decent view of the lake. The Hufflepuff couldn't see him as their dorms faced the greenhouse. He took a deep breath and dove under the water. He could've used the Bubble head Charm or Gillyweed, but the muggle way was just as good. No one knew that he was swimming in the lake except maybe Dumbledore. 'I don't put anything past him.' He resurfaced and smoothed back his shoulder-length black hair. 'Maybe next time I'll tie it back.'

%%%

Draco Malfoy hadn't gone to Hogsmeade with his friends. 'It's the same stuff, and it's too nice out to _not_ spend some time outside.' He tried to tell Professor Snape, but he wasn't in his office. Draco shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like he was leaving the grounds; he was just taking a walk. 'If I stay away from the Forbidden Forest, no one should have any problem with a student walking around.' He left the castle and started walking around the grounds, starting at the Pitch.

When he neared the lake, he could see someone swimming in the Black Lake. He crept closer and closer until he could see the person, but he couldn't be seen. It was a boy; a sixth, maybe a seventh year; with shoulder-length black hair and yes; a white bandage wrapped around his left forearm. Black robes were folded up next to shore. The boy looked familiar to Draco, but he couldn't put a name to him. He knew he wasn't a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. Maybe a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw stayed behind as well.

%%%

Severus had a feeling he was being watched. He carefully scanned the castle grounds and caught sight of black robes. A student was out there, and judging by the fact that he was being spied on, it was one of his older Slytherins. Severus sighed and called out, "I know you're there. You may as well come out."

Somehow, Severus wasn't too surprised when Draco Malfoy stepped into view. Seeing the guarded look in the blonde's eyes, Severus knew he didn't recognize him. The temporary youth potion he took made him the same age as the Slytherin standing on shore. A smirk appeared on Severus's face. 'I could have a little fun with Draco.'

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same for you."

"Why would I go to Hogsmeade?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"You're good at this."

"Of course, I am. I'm in Slytherin. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"I don't remember seeing you."

"You see me every time you have Potions and any time you have a problem."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin treading water.

"Come now, Mr. Malfoy. I would never have pegged you as a dunderhead."

" _Professor_ Snape?!" At Severus's nod, Draco thought, 'Damn, he's hot.'

"Care to join me for a swim, Draco?"

"Sure." Draco stripped down to his boxer briefs and dove in. He resurfaced next to Severus. "This does feel good. So, why did you take a youth potion?"

"So, I could swim." At Draco's confused look, Severus continued, "Without the potion, I'm not a strong swimmer. Don't worry; it's only a temporary potion."

"I didn't think it was a permanent potion, sir." Draco smirked a little. "Follow me, sir."

Draco took a deep breath and dove under. Severus followed suite thinking. 'Where is he taking me? Hopefully we don't go too far.'

The teenaged professor followed his favorite student almost all the way to the windows of the common room before Draco turned left to reveal a series of caves that had air pockets. Draco led his favorite teacher to one of them and, once both of their heads broke the surface, said, "I discovered these caves my third-year, though this is the first time I hadn't used the Bubble head Charm."

"Have you explored the cave system?" At Draco's head shake, Severus said, "Follow me."

Both Slytherins took a deep breath and dove under. They swan for a couple of minutes before coming upon the next cave.. It was larger than the previous one, which was only large enough for their heads to be above the water, This cave had ledges that extended out of the water, which is where Severus was sitting, apparently waiting for Draco to join him, which he did.

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company until recklessness overtook Draco, and he kissed Severus on the lips. The kiss was over in a matter of seconds, but it was obvious that Severus wasn't expecting it. Draco pulled back and tried to apologize but was a little scared as to Severus's reaction so he stuttered. "I-I'm s-sorry, S-Severus. I-I don't know w-what came over me, but I love you."

Severus sat there in silence, letting Draco's words sink in. 'He loves me? Merlin help me, but I can't help but love him back.' Severus gave Draco a small, but genuine smile. "I love you, too, Draco, but until you graduate this June, we have to keep this secret."

Draco nodded. "We should probably go back up and dry off before everyone comes back."

"When we get back to the surface, you can follow me to my office," Severus offered.

Draco nodded and gave Severus a quick peck on the cheek. Severus smiled and slid in as well. Both took a deep breath and dove under the water. They swam back to the surface and climbed out of the Black Lake. Severus grabbed his wand and cast a drying charm on Draco and himself. Both wizards got dressed in their robes. Severus's were large on him as he had taken the youth potion when he was on the bank. He pushed up his right sleeve and reached into his pocket, pulling out a vial full of clear liquid. He drank the liquid, and there stood an adult Severus. "Come, Draco."

Draco smiled and followed his boyfriend. 'I'm glad I didn't go to Hogsmeade. I found something you can't get there; a boyfriend.'

Fin


End file.
